First Kiss
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: TRADUCCION - AU, Serie de One shots ¿Qué pasaría si su primer beso no era su primer beso de todos? ¿Sí realmente era más que un sueño? ¿Sí éste era el futuro?. EPOV, APOV, BPOV, EMPOV y muchos más por venir. OJO Spoilers DVD inspirados en el mismo.
1. First Kiss

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia **_**First Kiss**_** pertenece a su increíble autora **_**Jayeliwood**_** yo solo me adjudico la traducción, si desean leer la historia en su idioma original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil infinitas gracias a mi cuñada y amiga **_**Isabella- Swan- C**_** por ayudarme con la traducción.**

_**Nota de la Autora: ¡¡¡¡ALERTA!!!!**_

**Hay un leve spoiler en esto, Si aún no tienes el DVD y no has visto las escenas eliminadas o las escenas extendidas, no deberías leer esto. Esto realmente no efectúa nada. Yo simplemente quiero que ustedes lo sepan si no quieren una completa sorpresa, **_**NO LEAN**_**. En caso contrario, siga adelante....**

**Esto es un universo alternativo, ¿Qué pasaría si su primer beso en su habitación o en el prado? (dependiendo del primero que quieran pensar, del libro o la película), no fuera realmente su primer beso ¿Esta es una razón mas para que Edward estuviera nervioso de sentir afecto por Bella??**

_**

* * *

**_

Edward POV

_Hermosa, simplemente hermosa_, Pensaba mientras miraba sus dedos enroscarse y desenroscarse en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su boca estaba abierta, su respiración era rápida, suavemente jadeaba cada tres segundos exactamente. _Si, mantengo el tiempo_. Podía ver los frenéticos movimientos de sus ojos detrás de la carne de sus delgados párpados. Obviamente ella estaba soñando.

Tenía la esperanza de que al venir aquí esta noche podría ser capaz de ver algo en su mente. Que quizás en su estado soñoliento su mente podría estar sin vigilancia y abierta para mi, para explorarla. Quería dar un vistazo a esa hermosa cabeza. Necesitaba ver algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero, todavía no había nada. Nada en absoluto.

Yo ya estaba enamorado de ella. No podía cambiar eso ahora, incluso si así deseara. Yo apenas conocía esta chica _humana_. Esta _niña_ humana. Y, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Me sentía un pervertido mientras miraba su sueño, sus piernas apenas estaban cubiertas con el suave edredón púrpura. La deliciosa suave piel crema de sus muslos prácticamente brillaba a la luz de la luna. Mis ojos seguían la línea dentro de sus piernas a la parte superior. Siguiendo el rastro sobre el tejido de sus lisas y hermosamente inocentes bragas blancas. Seguí el camino hasta su estómago a la parte superior hasta sus firmes senos. Su fino y marrón top hizo muy poco para esconder algo de mí. No estaba seguro de que si fue algo bueno o malo. _Malo, muy malo. Era hermoso._

Un profundo suspiro y una suave sacudida de sus manos, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Como quise seriamente saber lo que ella pensaba. Cómo quise saber de sus sueños.

Algo que probablemente nunca sucederá. Ella nunca me diría voluntariamente y no parezco ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Ella probablemente me odie de todos modos. Lo hice de esta manera. Era la mejor manera. La única manera. En caso contrario, podría matarla. Podría terminar matándola, _¿acaso estaba bromeando?_

Por lo tanto, quiero sufrir en silencio. Y, yo era un glotón para el castigo. Necesitaba sufrir. Tenía que verla.

"Oh..." ella jadeó, Sus muslos se frotaron juntos, sus manos se deslizaron sobre su cabeza en la cama y su espalda se arqueó hacia arriba sobre su almohada. No había que ser un genio para saber que era lo que estaba soñando. No ayudaba el poder oler su excitación en el aire, espesa y dulce. Bueno, supongo que era una adolescente normal después de todo. Los sueños eróticos eran normales.

"Oh Bella..." Gruñí suavemente para mi mismo, no puede dejar de pasar de las palabras de mis labios. Ella iba a matarme. La quise. La quise seriamente. La quise como un hombre quiere a una mujer. Y, sabiendo que Bella también tenía tales deseos, incluso si ellos no eran para mí, lo hizo todo mucho peor para mí

"Oh, oh, oh..." una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios, sus dedos enroscados mientras sus piernas se estiraban, tiró la manta fuera de su cuerpo.

Yo debería haberme ido. Glotón o no. Yo corrí mis dedos a través de mi cabello. No me di cuenta que tan vocal era su sueño. Se hizo mucho peor. O, mejor. No estaba seguro en ese momento.

"Uhm, Edward..."

Sabía que escuchó lo que hice. Tenía una perfecta audición. Aunque no significó que yo lo creyera. ¿Ella me vio? No, ella estaba todavía muy dormida. Por lo tanto, ¿ella estaba soñando conmigo? ¿Su sueño era diferente a lo que pensé primero? Pero, entonces su aroma...

"Si, Edward... por favor"

"Oh, mierda..." maldije. Casi nunca lo hacía. Sin embargo, esta era una ocasión especial. Me moví dándole la espalda a ella para ir hacia la ventana.

"¿Edward?", su voz era diferente a la de antes cuando ella hablaba. La luz parpadeaba detrás de mí, brillaba débilmente en el pequeño cuarto. Estaba cara a ella, por alguna razón jadeé. Las emociones, el aroma, era demasiado espeso en la habitación. Fue demasiado para mí.

Incluso antes de que pudiera darme cuenta que estaba caminando yo estaba en el borde de su cama, de pie sobre ella. Sus grandes ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa, su corazón latía tan fuerte que hizo eco en la sala. O, al menos, lo parecía para mí. Esto era lo que podía escuchar además de su respiración pesada.

Como se movió tan rápido, no tenía idea. Bella se lanzó sobre sí misma hacia adelante, sus dedos se envolvieron en el cuello de mi camisa. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío mientras ella se equilibraba a si misma con sus rodillas. Su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de la parte de atrás de mi cuello, encajando sus dedos con mi cabello.

Yo estaba en fuego.

_También podría usar esto para obtenerla_, pensé. Yo iba a arder en el infierno después de esto.

Su boca encontró la mía, sus labios suaves se amoldaban a los míos. No tuve ni idea porqué la dejé tirarme abajo del modo que ella lo hizo. Tal vez era demasiado débil para resistirme. Quizás estaba demasiado distraído, Quizás esto era una mentira y simplemente quise estar encima de ella, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Pero, no importa la razón, de repente yo estaba encima de ella, su larga pierna se enrosco alrededor de mi cintura mientras mi mano agarró su carne cremosa, impulsándola más alto sobre mi cadera.

Yo humillaba su cuerpo al hacer esto. Aunque no podía parar. Deslice mi lengua en su boca, probando maravillosamente mi fresca fruta prohibida. Ella me tomó con impaciencia, arqueó su espalda, forzando su pecho contra el mío. Resbalé mis dedos justo debajo de la tela de sus bragas y agarré su delicado trasero, sintiendo por primera vez la carne de una mujer de esta manera.

Fuerte y más fuerte nos besamos. Sentí sus dedos ir desesperadamente a mi cabello, tomándome con toda la fuerza que ella podía encontrar. Como si yo pudiera irme de ella ahora. Mis caderas contra las suyas, ahora ambas piernas de Bella se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura. La sensación era demasiado buena.

"¡Edward!" Ella jadeó contra mi boca. Respirando y queriendo, era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Mis labios presionaron firmemente los suyos. _Hambriento._ Estaba hambriento de ella.

Su agarre comenzó a aflojarse despacio, su boca lentamente fue deteniéndose, esto es un dulce misterio. Pero, no podía. No podía detenerme. La necesitaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. La necesitaba más que su sangre.

Y luego dejo caer su mano limpiamente sobre la cama.

La arrojé lejos. ¿Y si la había matado? ¿Terminó mi primer beso por matar a la única criatura que yo amaría alguna vez? Comencé desesperadamente a tocar su cara, su cuello, su pecho, tratando de comprobar los signos de vida. Mientras cada milisegundo pasaba comencé a odiarme más.

Bella afortunadamente respiro, succionando profundamente en su pecho.

Desde luego. Yo era un idiota. Yo podría haber necesitado más que sangre, pero había algo que ella necesitó mucho más que yo. Oxígeno

Me arrastré fuera de ella rápidamente, corriendo lejos como el monstruo que era. Estaba tan avergonzado de mí mismo. ¿Ella podría recordar esto? ¿Ella podría despertarse e ir a decirle a su padre, el jefe de policía? ¿Una vez más había arruinado todo?

Pensé rápidamente, tratando de averiguar qué hacer. Ella, obviamente tenía sueños muy vívidos. Tal vez podría hacer que este parece ser un sueño. Rápidamente cubrí su cuerpo con su manta una vez más, apagando la luz. Miré alrededor, tratando de averiguar si tenía que cambiar algo más. No podía ver nada.

Fui a marcharme otra vez. Pero todavía no podía. Era un idiota. Yo no podía creer que le hiciera esto a ella. Sin embargo, no tenía remordimientos por saber como se sentía contra mí. Fue la mejor sensación en el mundo. Yo quería apreciarla hasta el día de mi muerte. Pero, yo sabía una cosa muy importante.

Esto no podría volver a ocurrir nunca.

Me lamí los labios, saboreando su sabor. Dulce azúcar. Apreté los puños a mi costado, tratando de resistirme al impulso de avanzar lentamente sobre ella otra vez. Sin embargo, la motivación fue el hecho de que ahora, ahora me he probado a mí mismo que podría matarla. Podría matarla con un beso. Mi amor podría matarla.

Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó y sabía que ella estaba a punto de llegar a venirse. Le di un vistazo más fugaz como ondeaba párpados abiertos. Literalmente volé fuera del cuarto. Miré por la ventana, sentado en una rama en el árbol afuera, como ella misma se lanzó sobre la cama, parpadeando sobre la luz una vez más. Ella miró a su alrededor, sus ojos en busca de mí. Cuando no pudo encontrarme Bella suspiro fuertemente. No podía comprender la tristeza que se formo en sus labios.

Lentamente ella se recostó en la cama, la tristeza aún estaba en su rostro. Con cuidado deslizó los dedos de su mano sobre su rostro, dejando escapar el aliento. Bella rodó a un lado, enrollándose a si misma un poco antes de apagar la lámpara. Después de varios minutos ella volvió a dormir, su corazón latía lentamente con la calma.

Dejé escapar un respiro, aliviado, Pero también estaba confundido. Ella parecía muy triste. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué la puso triste? ¿Fue porque el sueño terminó o a causa del sueño en sí? ¿Ella se sentía avergonzada? Odiaba no saber por qué.

_Yo solamente tendría que mirarla cada noche hasta que averiguara la razón_, me dije a mi mismo.

Si, efectivamente yo era de hecho un glotón.

**

* * *

**

¿Que les pareció?, por mi parte yo amo los escritos de

_**Jayeliwood**_** son demasiados bellos e intensos por eso me encantan. **

**Gracias **_**Isabella**_** cuñada – amiga del alma ^_^ por ayudarme con la traducción, te adoro, me ayudas en el próximo ¿? Jajajaja.**

**Besos a todas, el siguiente one shot es lindo, es desde la perspectiva de Alice, se que les va a gustar también.**

**¿Review? ;)**


	2. First Visions

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia **_**First Visions**_** pertenece a su increíble autora **_**Jayeliwood**_** yo solo me adjudico la traducción, si desean leer la historia en su idioma original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil infinitas gracias a mi cuñada y amiga **_**Isabella- Swan- C**_** por ayudarme con la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

First Visions

_**Alice POV**_

Era un día bastante normal en Forks, aburrido y soso. Pero las aulas estaban llenas con parloteos. La noticia del año, bastante triste. Aparentemente había una chica nueva con el nombre de Isabella y todos los chicos estaban adulándola. Había escuchado su llegada pero no la había visto personalmente.

La primera vez que la vi fue en la cafetería, sentada con la idiota de Jessica y la tranquila de Ángela. Ella parecía estar fuera de lugar y nerviosa. Podría entender sus sentimientos. Sentía eso todos los días, aunque por diversas razones. Mire por encima de Jasper quien estaba de pie y recto a mi lado, mirando a los humanos cuidadosamente. Él debe haber encontrado demasiadas emociones de ella o estaba preguntándose sí se podía ir ya al Jeep. A veces esas emociones de estos niños eran demasiado para manejarlas. No lo culpo en lo más mínimo. Podría entender completamente lo que era estar abrumado por su don. Me ha ocurrido muchas veces y en el peor momento.

Después del almuerzo me senté en la sexta hora de clase, aburrida. Español la había hecho ya cuatro veces. Lo hablo mejor que el profesor. No hay razón para prestar atención. Giraba alrededor mi pluma, tratando de entretenerme a mi misma. Mi mente vagó sin rumbo, fuera de sintonía del mundo que me rodeaba.

Y luego algo me golpeo con tal fuerza insoportable que casi me caí de mi silla. Jadeé, colocando mi mano sobre mi garganta mientras mis ojos se congelaron.

_Tan dulce. Demasiado dulce_. _Su mente repetía las palabras una y otra vez. Era demasiado. Lo necesitaba demasiado. Él estaba hambriento. Tan insatisfecho._

_Hermosa, tan hermosa presa. Tan pequeña y encantadora comida._

_La chica, Isabella, nerviosa y tímida se sentó en la mesa de laboratorio, tratando de no mirar a Edward pero fallando. Ella estaba echándole un vistazo a él a través de sus pestañas y la cortina de su largo cabello castaño. Era obvio que ella lo encontró atractivo. Pero él no se dio cuenta. La única cosa que él vio fue la larga columna de su cuello marfil y la vena palpitante que pulsaba en la nuca._

_Mucha sangre._

_El no podía esperar más. Se lanzó a si mismo hacia adelante y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su boca buscando el camino fácil a la vena. Una de sus manos resbalo por debajo de su camisa y presionó contra el punto donde estaba su corazón acelerado. Quería sentir como ella moriría. Quería sentirlo lento por debajo de su mano._

_Isabella luchó débilmente contra él, un fuerte gemido escapó de él cuando continúo succionando con largos tragos. Sus piernas y brazos se agitaron durante un momento antes de que ella se rindiera ante él y su destino._

_Ella iba a morir. Y en las manos del hermoso Dios griego que ella deseó por un momento otra vez. _

_Su cuerpo estaba casi completamente seco, por el momento nadie imaginó lo que estaba pasando, y luego, el verdadero baño de sangre podría empezar._

Jadeé fuertemente en mi asiento, simplemente agradecía que estaba en la parte de atrás. Nadie siquiera lo notó. Odiaba cuando las visiones como esas me llegaban. Luego otro golpe, me golpeó más duro.

_Bella tiró su cabeza hacía atrás de la risa, sosteniéndose sobre Edward con ambos brazos envueltos en sus hombros. Él la hacía girar violentamente, su vestido azul girando a su alrededor. Sus pies, uno de los cuales estaba en una escayola, sobre los de Edward. Me recordó a una niña bailando con su padre._

_De repente se detuvieron, sus ojos mirándola. Una perezosa sonrisa se extendió por sus labios "Hermosa" - murmuró_

_Un malvado rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas y él sintió el hambre crecer en su interior. Pero, no por su sangre. Por su boca, su beso, simplemente por ella._

_Él estaba enamorado de ella._

_De una vez, lentamente, Isabella se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Él no dudó en devolverlo. Fuego y hielo, sus labios se amoldaban juntos. Él bromeó preguntando ¿por qué no se podía crear niebla cuando estaban juntos de esta manera?_

Cerré mis ojos, confundida. ¿Qué tendría que pasar de un extremo al otro? ¿Qué podía ocurrir? ¿Como podía pasar esto?

"_Uh... Edward!" Ella jadeó, su cabeza calmadamente atrás. Su pelo rizado cayendo en toda su espalda desnuda, pegándose a él más y más cuando ella comenzó a sudar._

Ahora ellos estaban juntos y desnudos. Su espalda contra la pared. Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeando su cuello ella simplemente intentando sostenerse. Él se apoderó de su parte inferior, entrando en ella con un gruñido salvaje.

_"Bella... mi Bella..." Él gruñó posesivamente cuando su boca descendió a su cuello. No estaba seguro si estaba besando o mordiendo. Era difícil decir ya que veía su boca abierta y un fuerte gemido escapó._

Las visiones comenzaban a fundirse una en la otra.

_Mordiendo, besando, sexo, riendo, gemidos... Esta espiral alrededor de mi cabeza. Pero todo envolvía Edward y a esta Bella. ¿Quien era esta chica?_

_Vi visiones rápidas de la familia. Juntos y fuertes, luego en las gargantas de los demás. También vi los flashes de otras personas, unas que no conocía._

_Vi sonrisas y lágrimas._

_Vi chillidos y gritos._

_Vi peligro y miedo._

_Vi muerte y vida nueva._

_Vi un abrumador y doloroso amor_

_Vi matrimonio y felicidad._

_Pero cada segundo, cada escena, giraba alrededor de Edward y esta Isabella._

Mis ojos parpadearon rápidamente, agradecidos de que se había terminado. No podía manejar otra visión como esa. Ellos podían pensar que estaba teniendo un ataque. Puse mi mano en mi cuello, frotándome tratando de calmar mis nervios.

Podía sentir el zumbido en la base de mi cráneo y deseaba ser un humano que pudiera tomar algo para ello.

Un segundo más tarde sentía un zumbido en mi cadera. Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de lo que era, todavía estaba exhausta. Deslicé mi mano en mi bolsillo, tirando de mi blackberry y escondiéndolo bajo la mesa. Jasper me había enviado un mensaje de texto.

Este era simple y preciso, como Jasper. Él estaba en la habitación de al lado, en clase de historia y sabía que podía sentir la emoción de la confusión y la marea de otras emociones cuando vino mi visión.

_"¿Esta todo bien?"_ - escribió simplemente

Fruncí mis labios, pensando acerca de esa pregunta.

_"Si, Edward esta justamente decidiendo nuestro futuro..."_

_**

* * *

**_

Hola a todas, ¿que tal este? Corto pero lindo me encanta las visiones de Alice jejeje, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…que es mi favorito, dios traduciendo casi me caí de la silla jajaja, espero no decepcionarlas.

_**Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos reviews y alertas.**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett!**_


	3. First Desire

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia **_**First Desire**_** pertenece a su increíble autora **_**Jayeliwood**_** yo solo me adjudico la traducción, si desean leer la historia en su idioma original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil infinitas gracias a mi cuñada y amiga **_**Isabella- Swan- C **_**por ayudarme con la traducción.**

**First Desire**

_**Bella**__** POV**_

El bosque se ha convertido en nuestro lugar. Aquí éramos nosotros mismos completamente. Sin preocupaciones acerca de familias, humanos o vampiros, escuela, normas... Nunca me sentí mas libre cuando estaba con Edward en el bosque.

Íbamos casi a diario después de la escuela. Charlie era bastante aleatorio acerca de su llegada a casa y yo no estaba completamente lista para tener que llevarlo para que conociera a Edward.

No por Edward, por Charlie. Al igual que cada padre, él no estaba gustoso con la idea de que su pequeña hija saliera con un chico.

Edward caminaba detrás de mí, con las manos en sus bolsillos y las hojas muertas crujiendo bajo sus pies. Todavía me sentía nerviosa alrededor de él, tengo que admitirlo. No porque él era un vampiro, sino porque yo estaba tan... enamorada de él. No quería ser una tonta de mí misma.

Nunca había sido particularmente buena coqueteando. No estaba segura de como hacerlo. Mordí mi labio, tratando de pensar en una manera. Quería hacerle sonreír. Quería que él lo sintiera... no estaba segura cómo. Quería mostrarle mi adoración hacia él. Más que todo, yo quería besarlo de nuevo.

_Me gustaría hacer o decir algo para que esto ocurra de nuevo_. Eso no sucedió casi lo suficiente para mi gusto.

"Parece que te has perdido en tus pensamientos..." musitó Edward, deseoso en su voz

"Estaba pensando", murmuré, realmente no esperaba que admitiera mis pensamientos hacía él. Él rió fuertemente, caminando pegado a mí

"Dime, ¿por favor?", preguntó. Volteé y lo miré sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente suplicándome. Entonces, solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Era increíble el poder de sus ojos sobre mí.

"¿Has pensado alguna vez que tú estabas tentando al destino? ¿Qué quizás mi número llegó cuando casi me atropella la camioneta?

Él perezosamente sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos, colocándolas sobre mis caderas. Lancé un grito, sus manos frías se deslizaron por mi camisa cuando él me detuvo en el lugar. Mis pies se detuvieron cuando mis ojos miraron los suyos. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, sus ojos de oro bailando en la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de los arboles.

"Bella tu numero llegó desde la primera vez que te conocí". Dijo con su aterciopelada voz, un escalofrío recorrió por mi espina dorsal mientras hablaba. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder sentí que me empujaba un poco hacia atrás.

Él cayó hacia atrás en el suelo del bosque, tirándome con él. Lancé un pequeño grito cuando perdí mi equilibrio y aterricé encima de él. Él se rió suavemente, una gran sonrisa apareció sobre sus atractivos rasgos. Esto lo hizo todo más que hermoso.

Rodé apoyándome en Edward y me apoyé a un lado. Estaba prácticamente encima de él, mi rostro cerca del suyo. Él me miró malditamente satisfecho. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo, podría decirlo. Mientras su sonrisa era gloriosa.

Mi pierna se traslado con voluntad propia, sobre su muslo y entre sus piernas cuando me ajusté a mi misma encima de él. Mordí mi labio inferior antes de llevar mi dedo a mi boca, mordisqueando un poco la punta pensando en como llevarlo de vuelta. Vi como sus ojos recorrieron mi mano, sus labios separados y un suave chorro de aire saliendo de su boca cuando mi carne fue a mi boca.

"Quieres probar" pregunté en un bajo tono, un rubor vino a mis mejillas.

Su sonrisa creció más cuando sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, una emoción que no podía entender bailaba a través de ellos. "Mm, sí."

Lleve mi dedo vacilante a sus labios, recorriéndolo suavemente antes de que él me sorprendiera chupando la punta con su boca. Ligeramente fresca y húmeda, su lengua se enrolló sobre la punta antes de sacarla entre sus dientes.

Ellos no eran tan agudos como esperé que fueran. Yo había pensado que se parecerían a navajas de afeitar, pero estaba agradablemente equivocada.

Sus ojos se cerraron con los míos, ardiendo intensamente en mí. Él movió la lengua sobre la punta, provocando la más deliciosa agitación en mi estomago. Fue más allá de mariposas. Jadeé suavemente cuando lo hizo de nuevo, la sensación en mi estomago se irradiaba maravillosamente desde mis muslos hasta mi pecho. Estaba segura que el color de mis mejillas era más rojo que un tomate cuando él dejo ir mi dedo.

Automáticamente llevé el dedo a mi boca, chupándolo con cuidado. Yo podía probarlo a él, dulce casi al extremo. Él sabía malditamente bien.

"Pequeña y frágil humana", musitó cuando sus ojos fueron de nuevo a mi boca.

"No soy tan frágil como tu piensas". Repliqué con seguridad. Sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

"Tú eres más delicada que el vidrio, amor."

Él era excesivamente protector. No podía entender por qué. Había estado alrededor de los humanos por años. Él tenía que saber que eran frágiles. Tenía que demostrarle que yo no era diferente. Me moví rápidamente, moviendo mí peso entonces para estar completamente sobre él, mi rodilla entre sus piernas y la otra descansado a un lado de su muslo. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, permaneciendo encima de él. Mi cabello cayó entre nosotros como una cortina cerrándonos del mundo. "Soy más resistente que el crédito que tú me das"

Él deslizó sus manos de mi cintura a mis hombros. Con cuidado deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo en la parte inferior de mi espalda, viniendo a descansar en mis muñecas. "Oh, tu también" Dijo bromeando.

Asentí, sonriendo salvajemente. Empecé a bajar mi boca a la suya, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba de espalda y él sobre mi, mi muñeca inmovilizada por encima de mi cabeza con una de sus largas manos. Edward movió su otra mano a mi cara, trazando con sus dedos el contorno de mis labios. Su peso era agradable sobre mí, sus caderas descansaban entre mis muslos.

"Tan frágil, tan delicada, tan amorosa." Susurró, su rostro bajo dolorosamente lento hacia el mío.

Odiaba el hecho de que no podía llegar y agarrar su cabello, forzar su boca con la mía. Quería sentirlo malvadamente. Quería sentir sus labios contra los míos. Me esforcé por levantarme y dirigirme hacia él pero todavía estaba fuera de mi alcance.

"Edward, por favor..." gimoteé, mis ojos entreabiertos cuando ellos miraron fijamente mi boca. Es asombrosa su increíble sonrisa torcida esa que había llegado a amar tanto. Él estaba simplemente burlándose de mí.

"Por favor, qué..." dijo bromeando, Miré como sus ojos chasquearon mis labios, su lengua inconscientemente fueron a sus labios lamiéndolos, humedeciéndolos en preparación.

"Bésame..." Susurré.

"¿Que haga qué? No te escuché." Dijo una vez más bromeando, su cara estaba unos centímetros más cerca, pero todavía fuera de mi alcance de mi boca. ¿Como podía tener tanto auto control? No era justo.

"Bésame." gruñí enfadándome, consiguiéndome frustrarme. Envolví mis piernas a su alrededor, tirando con todo mi poder para atraerlo más a mí. Él no se movió. "Por favor," gimoteé

Él soltó unas risitas, dándome un pico en los labios una vez. "¿Así?" Edward dijo bromeando.

"¡Edward!"

Su risa retumbó sobre mí, su pecho vibraba contra el mío. Bajando en picado, presionó su boca contra la mía. Gemí de satisfacción cuando su boca dulce se amoldaba a la mía. Mis piernas se relajaron y cayeron de lado, mis pies aterrizaron en el suelo.

Él gruño cuando se hizo más y más intenso. Su mano liberó mi muñeca y se dirigió a mi mandíbula, manteniéndose en su lugar mientras me besaba. Mis dedos automáticamente fueron hasta su cabello, tratando con todas mis fuerzas atraerlo más a mí.

Chupando suavemente, él trajo mi labio inferior hasta su boca. Edward colocó su lengua sobre ellos. Jadeé, mi respiración estaba en mi garganta cuando cerré mis ojos fuertemente. "Oh, Bella... dulce, hermosamente frágil Isabella..."

Había tanta nostalgia en su voz, fue casi desgarrador. Abrí los ojos lentamente para verlo mirándome, su rostro tan serio. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros, casi negros. Me levanté sobre mis codos, mis ojos nunca se movieron fuera de los suyos.

Tracé su mandíbula con mis dedos. "Edward, Te amo tanto."

Su rostro era menos grave que comenzó a sonreír, pero sus ojos estaban aún intensos. "Y yo a ti, mi ángel"

Presioné mis labios contra los suyos de nuevo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi espalda, tirándome hacia él, nuestros pechos fuertemente presionados uno contra el otro. Su mano libre vagó hasta mi rodilla, lanzándola hacia atrás hasta que se envolviera alrededor de su cadera.

Y esto es cuando lo sentí. Jadeé cuando me sentí contra él. _Todo de él._ Nunca antes había sentido a un hombre de esta manera. No estaba segura ni siquiera de Edward... _podría, bueno tu sabes_... Me sentí tonta pensando en eso ahora. Estaba equivocada. Estaba muy feliz de estar equivocada.

Él rió en mi cuello, tomando un profundo respiro "¿En que piensas ahora?"

Me ruboricé al pensar en la probabilidad de decirle mis sucios pensamientos en mi mente. Mordí mi labio y sacudí la cabeza. Él se retiró y sonrió, como si él ya supiera. "¿sabes que odio cuando haces esto? Quiero saberlo..."

Sacudí mi cabeza otra vez, rechazando decirle. Yo no podía decirle esto. Era demasiado embarazoso.

A decir verdad nunca había pensado mucho en los chicos. Bueno, he pensado en ellos pero no de esta manera. Pero, con Edward era diferente y ahora todo lo que podría pensar era acerca de él. Sus manos, su boca, su estómago, sus ojos, su cuerpo deslizándose sobre el mío cuando me besó apasionadamente, sus dientes suavemente mordieron mi cuello.

Solté un suspiro pesado, mis mejillas estaban más calientes. Gruñó, odiando mi falta de respuesta. "Bella, amor, dime. No puede ser tan malo"

_Si él solo supiera_, medité cuando mire fijamente su rostro. Sus labios estaban simplemente a pocos centímetros y podría haber sido tan fácil de alcanzarlos para besarlos de nuevo. Sacudí mi cabeza insolentemente. No quise que él supiera que yo estaba en este camino. Él era, de vez en cuando muy conservador con respecto a otros, él era normal, o cerca de lo normal en un hombre. No estaba segura, quería empujarlo.

Él gruño juguetonamente, la frustración bailaba en sus ojos. Se inclinó adelante y besó mi cuello, dispersando besos encima de mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar mi oído. "Dime."

"Edward," Gimoteé avergonzada. "No puedo..."

"¿Por qué no? Quiero saber que ha provocado ese delicioso rubor rosado." Sonrió torcidamente en mí. Sabía que intentaba su encanto en mí a propósito. _Bastardo Vampiro Deslumbrante_. Esto casi funcionó también. Mordí mi labio y sacudí mi cabeza. Él gimió fuertemente, sonando como un niño desanimado. "¡Dime!"

"¡No!" Repliqué fuertemente, sintiendo la sensación de calor por todo mi cuerpo, pero la mayoría comenzó cuando sentí su miembro entre mis muslos.

"Terca frágil humana," murmuró casi con ira.

Suspiré pesadamente. Yo no podía tenerlo enfadado sobre mí. Fruncí mis labios por un momento, aumentando el coraje para tener que decir las siguientes palabras dejaran mi boca. "Yo preferiría mostrarte..."

Él me miro completamente confundido por un segundo, sus ojos iban ampliamente desde mi boca hasta la suya. Nos unimos en un beso acalorado, mi cabeza cayó contra el suelo. Mis caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo una fricción asombrosa entre nosotros y nuestros vaqueros. Gemí contra su boca, queriendo de él, todo de él.

Desenvolví mis brazos de su cuello y los deslicé hacia abajo por sus hombros y luego por su espalda. Él soltó un aliento pesado por su nariz cuando el beso se hizo más profundo, haciéndose más rápido y más exigente. Tenía que sentir su carne. Quería sentir su piel tan malvada contra la mía. Entonces, con suavidad mis dedos dieron un toque hasta arriba de su camisa, colocando mis palmas contra su espalda.

Él gruñó contra mi boca, un sonido animal. No estaba segura si era una advertencia para detenerme o un señal que él estaba disfrutando de ello. Esperé que esto fuera el hecho de que disfrutó de ello porque yo no iba a detenerme. Yo no podría ahora.

Enrollé ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura, mis palmas se deslizaron en su musculosa y ajustada espalda. Su piel era dura y lisa, helada bajo mi toque ardiente. Sus caderas presionaron hacia adelante bruscamente cuando mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda, solamente paraba en el borde de la línea sus pantalones.

Un segundo él estaba encima de mí, y al siguiente estaba a más de tres metros de distancia, levantado. Una mano tiró su cabello detrás de su cuello, y su otra mano estaba en su cadera cuando me miró abajo en la tierra, tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Edward, ¿estas bien? ¿Yo hice algo mal?"

Él me ignoró, hablando bajo y en un controlado tono. "Bella, se está haciendo tarde. Necesitas ir a casa. Charlie estará preocupado"

Suspiré pesadamente sabiendo no había ningún espacio para el argumento. Me levanté despacio, quitando las hojas de mí. No quería marcharme. No quería levantarme aún. Lo quería encima de mí, besándome. Probablemente estaba haciendo un mohín como niña pequeña pero no pude llamar su atención. Di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el Volvo. Un segundo más tarde lo sentí detrás de mí. Sin tocarme, pero allí estaba.

"Tu sabes que lo hago por tu propio bien Bella." Susurró tristemente

"No significa que no te gusta esto." Repliqué de mal humor.

"Hago esto por tu propio bien. Tu seguridad es la cosa más importante del mundo para mí." Él quitó un mechón de mi cabello de mi cara y me besó la mejilla ligeramente. "Haré cualquier cosa para mantenerte segura."

_Cómo me gustaría saberlo lo más pronto, esa era la historia de mi vida..._

_**

* * *

**_

Hola a todas me encanta la acogida que ha tenido esta traducción gracias por los maravillosos reviews me fascinan ;) dios cuanto sufrí con la pobre Bella, Edward aún no dejo tentar su autocontrol yo que otra no dejo que se vaya jajaja

_**Nos vemos en el próximo. Es un Emmett POV de seguro las hará reír un rato.**_

_**¡Besos y Abrazos estilo Emmett!**_


	4. First Impressions

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia **_**First Impressions **_**pertenece a su increíble autora **_**Jayeliwood**_** yo solo me adjudico la traducción, si desean leer la historia en su idioma original se encuentra entre mis favoritos.**

**Mil infinitas gracias a mi cuñada y amiga **_**Isabella- Swan- C **_**por ayudarme con la traducción.**

**First Impressions**

**Emmett**

Estaba esperando impaciente en la puerta del Volvo de Edward, esperando que llegara y deseando tener una llave de esta maldita cosa entonces podría irme. Estaba frustrado. Él usualmente era uno de los primeros en salir, por lo que la mayoría de las veces no era un problema. Necesitaba llegar a casa. Tenía un proyecto de historia sobre la guerra civil e intentaba imaginar una manera de que Jasper me hiciera el trabajo. Imaginé que una vez que lo hiciera hablar, él podría escribirlo solo. Y, si actuaba lo suficientemente estúpido él realmente podría terminar escribiéndolo. Eso no podría ser tan difícil. Todos asumen que soy un idiota la mitad del tiempo, incluso la gente que me conoce mejor. Además, Jasper nunca fue feliz con la forma en que enseñan los libros. Siente la necesidad de corregirlos.

Edward finalmente salió de la escuela, sus manos enrolladas con sus puños apretados a los lados. Él estaba... _molesto._ Completamente cabreado. Yo no lo había visto tan enojado en años. Él estaba más enojado que el tiempo cuando yo... Bueno, yo no podía pensar en eso otra vez. No quería hacerlo peor. La ira no estaba dirigida a mí y no quería cambiar eso.

"¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?" susurré, evidente para él. Él parecía un monstruo enojado capaz de matar todo a su vista. Si no se controlaba pronto, nos expondría a todos.

Él coloco sus dos manos en el techo, el mismo estaba preparándose para el impacto. Estaba tomando respiraciones lentas y pesadas, tratando de calmarse a si mismo. "Nada". Mintió. Edward era un mentiroso de mierda cuando no estaba enfocado.

En ese mismo momento un aroma dulce flotaba y una hermosa y joven atractiva chica venía pisando muy fuerte pasándonos, obviamente muy enfadada también. La cabeza de Edward volteó hacia ella, mirando como andaba hasta su camión rojo y oxidado. _¿Quien demonios es esa? _Pensé para mi mismo.

"Isabella Swan, Bella." murmuró. Ah, entonces eso es por que él estaba enojado. Sin duda ella era la razón por la cual él estaba tan enojado. Edward era talentoso en ese modo.

"Agradable" murmuré mientras estaba examinando su trasero cuando ella prácticamente tropezó hacia el pedazo de trasto que llamaba carro. Sus jeans no eran demasiado apretados, pero podría ver los detalles: las curvas, que estilo de ropa usaba... Bueno, eso era lo más importante. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí más negros que la medianoche. No era correcto decir algo aparentemente.

"Eres un cerdo." Gruño enojado, sus palabras casi eran un siseo

"¿Qué? ¿Te gusta ella?" dije, hondando en él. ¿Como podría gustarle una humana?" ¿Por qué podría gustarle una humana?"

"No, en absoluto." El se apoyo más fuerte. Una vez más él estaba mintiendo. Edward era más fácil de leer de lo que pensaba.

Ella entró en el camión y golpeó la puerta tan duro mientras ella posiblemente lanzaba su mochila al asiento. Pequeñas partículas de pintura se dispersaron en el suelo y yo casi reí. Pude oír su pequeño grito, golpeando sus manos contra el volante. _Bueno, él no sabe como dejar una buena impresión._

Él gruño suavemente en mis pensamientos, reafirmando lo que ya había resuelto. A él le gustaba ella. Él la quería a ella. Y seriamente.

"Si me doy cuenta de eso." Siseó antes aventurarse y abrir su puerta violentamente. "Este hecho es más evidente para mí que para ti nunca se sabe." Me sorprende que las cosas no se fueran de las manos

"Edward, ¡ella no es una de nosotros!" Amenacé, dándole un vistazo significativo.

"Si, comprendo eso." Siseó antes de arrojar su puerta abierta violentamente. "Este hecho es más evidente para mi que para ti sabes." Estoy sorprendido de no se la hayan salido las bisagras. Rose se hubiese molestado si el rompe el carro. Ella trabajó duro en esa cosa. Él tendría que tratar con ella si lo hace, yo no.

"Cállate y entra," gruño enojado.

"¿Cual es tu prisa?" pregunté con una ceja enarcada.

"¡ENTRA!" Edward gruñó brutalmente después de deslizarse dentro del carro plateado y arrancando el motor. Si no entraba pronto él en realidad iba a abandonarme. No eso no podría pasar cuando se tiene un enorme acuerdo, yo podría correr a casa. Esto estaba justamente en el hecho de que él podría estar siendo irritante.

Me subí y la puerta se había cerrado antes de estar yo dentro. El encendió el auto y estaba fuera del estacionamiento en cuestión de segundos. Me sorprendió que no golpeara a ningún transeúnte. Casi solté unas risas en mis pensamientos de Gran Therft Auto (**N/T: Es un videojuego de carreras según Google)**, pero mantuve el control. Él dio un giro a la derecha, duro, y me golpeo contra el cristal. Podía oír tirar contra mi peso. Estaba manejando más loco que de costumbre y yo no iba a ser la causa de los daños del vehículo.

"Jesús, Edward. ¿Que diablos te pasa?" bramé, Sosteniéndome por 'oh mierda' la manija por mi querida vida, o si pudiera quedar vivo. Edward empezó a reír por mis pensamientos, su control sobre el volante se apretó, el plástico comenzó a crujir.

"Me voy."

"¿Qué? Pregunté, confuso.

"He dicho, que me voy, no puedo quedarme"

"¿Por que diablos no puedes quedarte, Edward?", pregunté, rodando mis ojos dramáticamente. "¿Esto es por la chica Swan? ¿Que diablos es ella para ti? Ella es solo una humana."

"Solo una humana." Rió. "Justamente. Bien, si me quedo aquí ella sería justamente una comida"

"¿Que te pasa?" Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, sorprendido. Edward es uno de los más fuertes entre nosotros. Sólo Carlisle, y tal vez Alice, rivalizaban su voluntad. Rose y Esme nunca han probado humanos, esto era diferente para ellos, Edward sabía. Él sabía que podía ser dulce y sin embargo, él se contuvo. Era casi inspirador.

"No soy bastante fuerte." susurró, evidentemente mirando hacia afuera en la lluvia empapando el camino. "La quiero Emmett. Quiero probar su sangre. Quiero dejar su cuerpo seco. Quiero sentirla morir en mis brazos"

"Edward, que diablos", respiré. "Ella no puede ser eso-"

"¿Te acuerdas de aquellas mujeres que me hablaron? C- C- Como tu querías? No querías más. Esto era una necesidad. Todavía lo es. Tengo que tenerla". Sus palabras tartamudeaban mientras salían. Podría decir que en ese momento él deseaba tener lágrimas.

"Tú puedes resistirte a ella estando lejos" advertí, El no podría olerla. Pensé, yo la vi en la cafetería antes. Él tenía al menos un pequeño olorcillo después. Eso fue horas atrás. Pero, pensando en ello, ella tenía un olor único que noté. Era algo que podría haber recordado.

"Tengo que irme." repitió abatido.

"Entonces iré contigo"

"¡No!" gritó. "Tu tienes que vivir aquí. Quédate. Nos reuniremos más tarde. Tal vez justamente necesite un tiempo solo... Quizás he estado alrededor de los humanos mucho tiempo"

"Esme nunca-"

"Ella no tiene una opción." Declaró firmemente. Lo que quería decir. Se marcharía cueste lo que cueste dijo. Como le pedimos o suplicamos. Y, él no nos permitiría venir. "No puedo llevarte Emmett. No deberías tener que mudarte por mi"

"Nosotros nos hemos mudado por mi, varias veces." Me recordó.

"No distanciaré a todos." Dijo humilde cuando se detuvo en el camino de la entrada, justo en frente de la casa. Él salió en un segundo, sin preocuparse que alguien lo viera. Me senté en la cabina, tratando de averiguar qué decirle para que se quedara. Sin embargo, Edward era terco. Nada cambiaría esto.

Yo oí un golpe en mi ventana y vi a Alice parada allí, una pequeña sonrisa triste sobre su cara. "Emmett, sal. Él se marcha pronto. Nada de lo que le digamos hará cambiarlo. Nadie puede cambiar su mente. Él tendrá que entender esto solo."

"Pero no quiero perder a mi hermano." Dije suavemente cuando salí, colocando una mano en su hombro.

"Yo tampoco." Ella asintió con seguridad, "No es por mucho tiempo de todos modos"

"Confiaré en ti" sonreí ligeramente, antes de que ella diera vuelta y comenzara a ir hacia la casa. Yo sabía que iba a dirigirse a Edward. Ella siempre lo hacía sentir... de manera diferente. A veces bien, a veces mal. Pero, siempre diferente al final. Comencé a seguirla, finalmente comprendiendo que Jasper estaba de pie a mi lado.

"¿Qué harás haciendo esto?" Pregunté, tomando cuatro pasos encima del porche.

"Edward está enfadado y disgustado, pero sobre todo, él está confundido."

"Como Alice dijo, él tiene que resolverlo. Edward es obstinado y voluntarioso. Él no se dejara debido a nadie, incluyéndose." Él contestó con su acento sureño.

"¿Que viste exactamente?" pregunte cuando se abrió la puerta. Le permití caminar delante de mí.

"Grandes cosas"

"Ahora suenas a psíquico" dije tomándole el pelo. Yo nunca dejaba que las cosas me molestaran por mucho tiempo. Confié en Alice y yo sabia como Edward podría ser. Justamente tendría que confiar en que al final esto se resolvería.

"Bien, no tengo que ser psíquico para saber algo que por cierto no pasará esta tarde." Él dijo crípticamente, la forma en la que se movía hacia las escaleras y al cuarto de Alice.

"Y, que es eso Oh gran y poderoso Jazz", rodando mis ojos, usando el apodo de Alice para él. El no era el único admirador de nosotros para usarlo. Aparentemente Alice era la única permitida.

El caminó arriba en las escaleras, pasando cada una de sus manos deslizándolas por encima del carril. El dejo salir las palabras despacio, para el efecto estoy seguro. Edward no era el único al que le gustaba ser dramático en esta familia. "No voy hacer tu tarea por ti"

Abrí mi boca, molesto. Ese pequeño duende me delató. "Bien, mierda..." gemí, odiando tener que hacer esta mierda sin significado otra vez. Jasper rio disimuladamente, divertido por mi reacción. Sentí otra llamarada de cólera hacia Alice, y luego hacia él. Yo no debía estar de humor tener una 'Loca noche de teatro familiar' esta noche y hacer tarea después. Suspiré pesadamente. Entré en la sala de estar y me aplaste en uno de los sofás, esperando a lo que estuve seguro que estaba a punto de pasar.

_Esta probablemente sería una noche divertida._

* * *

_**Oh adoro a Emmett se me hace tan tierno y lindo todo un osito bueno más de lo que es, aunque Edward se enojo cuando empezó a describir el cuerpo de Bella jajaja.**_

_**En fin este es el último capi que la autora original subió en cuanto suba el siguiente, de una empiezo a traducir. Nos vemos en otra de mis historias y mil millones de gracias por los reviews y alertas son unos amores chicas!!**_

_**¡Besos y Abrazos estilo Emmett!**_


End file.
